Scars and Lies in Your Hazel Eyes
by Coconutlove47
Summary: Vampire Frerard.  "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago. I've been here for more than a week. Just put that goddamn crucifix down. Please."
1. Premonitions

The minute I arrive home, I know something is wrong.

I'm not usually one for premonitions. But this time, it's pure instinct.

There is a looming presence that casts a shadow upon me as soon as I walk over the threshold. A pair of invisible eyes make the back of my neck prickle with their unseen gaze. Someone- or some_thing_- is here. Something foreign. Something unknown. Something dangerous.

I decide to ignore this, even though my whole body is screaming for me to run away and never come back.

My name is Frank Iero, 23-year-old guitarist with a love for Skittles and a loner who will die in his living room, surrounded by his 72 cats. Even though I love dogs.

Things go normally, nothing out of the ordinary, and eventually I'm able to shrug off the feeling, passing it off as loneliness from having this house and no one to share it with.

It never really went away, though.

That night, as I lay in bed, thinking, I felt the feeling increase. My blood ran cold and I shivered under the covers.

I glanced around my room, a small sense of relief flooding through me each time my eyes met an empty corner.

Then I saw something that made my heart stop.

A shadowed figure is hidden in the corner, shaded by the dim streetlight casting a thin beam of light onto the floor in front of him, making him (or her) almost impossible to see. It's no wonder I missed them before.

Then, as I am starting to have a panic attack, I blink.

It's gone.

Shaking like a leaf in the wind, I curl back under the covers and sleep the fear away.

The next morning I awake with the same prickling feeling on the back of my neck.

Strange.

I got up and ate breakfast, no plans whatsoever. Maybe I could jam on Pansy later. Pansy's my guitar, by the way.

Nothing eventful happened that day either. I had long since grown used to the foreboding sense lingering in the air, but I still wondered about the dark figure last night. Who- or what- was that? Obviously, it wasn't real, but where did it come from?

Crawling under the bedcovers, I tried to sleep, but again looked nervously around the room.

And there it was.

The figure loomed once more in the corner.

I fought back a gasp and shut my eyes tight, wishing it would disappear again.

It did.

I drifted off to sleep once more.

The same thing happened throughout the week. I was starting to get extremely worried for the sake of my sanity.

Friday was the worst. By then, the feeling was so strong it was enough to be considered a physical pain. And yet I still had no clue what was causing it. Maybe it and the shadow man were linked…

That night, I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but then eventually just gave up and forced myself to relax.

Before my eyes slipped closed, I spotted the all too familiar dark figure standing in the corner once more.

I sighed. I must be going insane or something. I will _not_ be able to sleep on that, so I'll just close my eyes, and when I look back, it'll be gone.

But when I looked again, it was still there. And staring at me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

My eyes darted around, searching for a weapon. Then my gaze fell upon something hanging above my head. A cross.

God, I thought as it took a step forward. God will protect me.

I wasn't usually very religious, but at this point it really was the only hope I had.

I reached around, yanked the crucifix off the wall, and braced it in front of me.

He bared his- _very_ sharp- teeth at me, until he saw what I was holding, and shrank back into the shadows.

I advanced slowly towards him, appraising his reaction with each step I took. The closer I got, the more frightened he seemed to become, until he was sitting on the floor with his knees pressed up against his chest, hands outstretched and shaking, eyes on the crucifix. Why was he so afraid of it, as it seemed?

"Please don't hurt me," he whimpered, cowering into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Who the fuck _are_ you?" I shrieked, panic clear in my shaky voice.

"G-Gerard."

"Gerard?"

"Yeah."

I observed him for a minute. Now that I got a closer look at him, he was very contrasting, with ivory skin and ebony hair. Somehow, though, the colors blended together, making a face that was overall very rebellious.

"Again, why are you here?"

"I had no…other place to go. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere."

"Why come here, then? What…the fuck…" I trailed off, the reality of the situation sinking in. Some fucking creep had followed me home and stayed at my house for God knows how long and I hadn't even fucking _realized_ it.

"I, well, kind of picked up your scent and just…followed it, I guess. Please**, **I won't hurt you. If I had wanted to, I would have done it long ago. I've been here for more than a week." Shit. I was right. "Just put that goddamn crucifix down. Please."

I shook my head. "How do I know you're not going to attack me?"

"As I said, I could have long ago."

I slowly lowered the crucifix and backed to the other side of the room. Even from a distance, I could see him relax.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Did you have somewhere to stay before this?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?"

"My coven, as you'd call it, kicked me out for…specific reasons. Not to be shared with you."

Suddenly, he looked sulky.

"Coven?"

"Never mind. Go to sleep."

"Wait, Gerard, what about a cov-"

"I said _go_ to _sleep_," he growled, curling into the corner.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, as I lay back down it hit me.

The sharp teeth.

The mysterious demeanor.

Fear of a crucifix.

It all added up.

And, even though I've never experienced anything supernatural before, there was only one rational explanation, as rational as it can be.

I was living with a vampire named Gerard.

My only defense was a small cross above my head.

He was only about fifteen feet away on the floor, perfectly uninjured.

And, as ridiculous as it was, eventually I drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke. Alive.<p>

That was surprising.

And Gerard was nowhere to be seen.

That was, until I turned around and almost shit myself.

A pair of bright, intense, fiery hazel eyes met my own for a brief second before Gerard shrugged and turned back to the dead deer on my floor.

I'm not even going to ask.

"Gerard?"

He looked up menacingly, not saying a word, but at least acknowledging me.

"When did you first get here?"

He scrunched his nose, then spoke in a low, guttural voice. "Tuesday, I think."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

His eyes flashed, and he turned away. I wasn't expecting a reply, but his tone was contemplating as he answered me.

"I think the only two reasons are, one, I've been living in _your_ house, and two, you've never done anything wrong. Never hurt anyone. I respect that enough not to kill you. Also, you have a crucifix hanging above your bed, which you could use anytime on me, like you did last night."

I was curious as to how he knew I had never hurt anyone, but I shrugged and blamed it on vampire instinct.

"I made you breakfast," he said coolly. My eyes immediately went to the animal on the floor, and I almost choked, until I realized there was a smell of fried eggs coming from the kitchen.

"Uh…thanks?"

He nodded, his fingers gently prodding the doe.

Cautiously, I clambered out of bed and damn near sprinted to the kitchen.

On the table was a very delicious-looking plate of bacon and eggs. I sighed, amused at the irony of the situation. Gerard didn't know I was a vegetarian.

I pushed the bacon aside, sat down and began to eat. Though I would never admit it, it was actually really good. I didn't think there was any way he could have poisoned it…

"You're not gonna eat that?"

I jumped and looked up, only to be greeted with a scowling, pale face.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Nah. I'm a vegetarian."

His expression was hilarious.

"So, you mean to tell me that I'm a vampire living in the house of a person who doesn't eat meat," he summed up.

My suspicions were confirmed once and for all.

"Pretty much."

"That's ridiculous."

"And ironic," I added.

"Whatever. Eat up."

"Thanks for this, Gerard," I smiled once I was done, putting my plate in the sink.

"Don't think for a second that we're _friends_, Frank. I was just repaying you for me staying in your house," he said venomously, fangs gleaming.

"So, making me breakfast is supposed to put you out of debt for staying unnoticed in my house for a week? If you weren't a vampire, I'd probably make you clean the house."

He growled. "I think I'm _way_ out of debt for not killing you when you lowered the crucifix last night. It's your fault."

I grinned, making his eyes narrow. "What are you smiling about?"

I shook my head, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just thinking…you chose to follow _me_ home. I had nothing to do with this."

He scowled, and trudged upstairs to his usual sulking spot. The corner of my room.

I sighed and turned on my laptop. Going to Google, I opened the search engine and typed in one single word.

_Vampire._

Most of the shit that came up was Twilight and other drama queen stories, but I found one reasonable website. It was a list on the historical vampires, the first being Dracula.

There was nothing about human interaction, however.

I typed again in the search engine.

_Can a human befriend a vampire?_

It sounded ridiculous, so it was probably a good idea.

I clicked on Yahoo!Answers.

There was the question, asked by a complete stranger, and underneath was a reply by someone who looked like they actually had a brain.

_It depends. If the vampire has enough self-control, then yes, they can, but if he or she is extremely bloodthirsty the human may end up dying. There is one way a vampire can manage his or her thirst, and that is to love that human- as a partner, as a sibling, as a best friend, it doesn't matter. The vampire would have to actually care for that person._

Well, I'm going to die.

* * *

><p>So...<p>

Yeah.

You know the drill.


	2. Mood Swings

OMG you hate me. I know. And this is really short. It's _tiny._ But I just needed to put that in. Lame excuse, but read.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were probably the strangest of my life.<p>

Every night, when Gerard came back from "hunting", he would crawl under my bed and lay there until morning. I knew he could attack me any time he wanted to, so living in panic was something I had grown used to.

Even though he hated my guts, (that was how he acted, at least) I was starting to get attached to the monster in my room.

"Gerard? I asked one night around eleven. I hadn't heard him return, of course, but I knew he was there.

A low growl was my reply.

"Why don't you sleep with me?"

He snorted, and I suddenly realized how that had sounded. "Shit, not like that, you pervert."

"No, I know how you meant it. I'd probably kill you in your sleep or something."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, not my fault I'm a monster."

I shrugged. "Honestly, I could care less…"

"Am I being propositioned by you?"

"Possibly."

He was silent for a brief moment, in which I was sure I could almost hear him smile.

"Goodnight, Frank."

I sighed and rolled over. "Night, Gee."

"Gee? What the fuck?"

I blushed. "Never mind. Goodnight."

"Wait, what about that shit na-"

"Gerard, if you're going to diss my amazing nickname skills I'm going to bed."

He sighed. "Night."

"Night."

The next day, Gerard seemed tired. Not like, sleepless tired, seeing as vampires don't _need_ sleep, but worn-out. Which was why I was curious. He didn't _have_ any other mood than grumpy.

"Fra-_ank_," Gerard groaned from the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I'm thirsty. Say, is there anyone you hate in particular? Just asking."

My eyes widened, and I nonchalantly shuffled my feet, while I was really taking a step back. "Uh…not really…I thought you ate animals, though, what with that deer and all…?"

He laughed without a trace of humor. "Not usually. That was just a small snack, and I really didn't feel like going through the whole process of luring someone to a dark alley."

This time, I didn't even bother to cover up my retreat.

The corners of his mouth twitched, and almost involuntarily he let out a high-pitched giggle. "Haven't we gone through this? I'm not going to eat you, Frank. We may not be friends, but I won't hurt you."

Against my will, my lips turned into a pout. Not a kid-about-to-throw-a-tantrum frown, just a confused one. My eyebrows furrowed. "Why can't we be friends?"

He looked taken aback. "Uh…well, don't you think that's a bit weird?"

A small butterfly of hope formed in the pit of my stomach at his not-so-logical answer.

"No I don't. I really couldn't give less of a shit. I mean, vampires are people, too. You don't _have_ to hate me, you know."

For a moment, he looked lonely and slightly hopeful.

The he snapped out of his trance, glared at me and scowled, growling and stomping up to my room.

Damn vampire mood swings.


	3. Fun Ghoul

Just so you know, finding a dead corpse in your bedroom is not a good way to wake up.

That morning, I was rested and ready to start the day, maybe look for a job. I smiled, took a deep, refreshing breath and opened my eyes.

And screamed.

Gerard was on the floor next to a dead girl, and from what I could see she had probably been a whore. Cherry-red lipstick was smeared across her face and her thick, black eyeliner had begun to smudge.

He looked up just as I opened my mouth, and he jumped and flinched, covering his ears while I shrieked,

"There's a…GERARD, DON'T BRING FUCKING DEAD PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE!"

He slowly lowered his arms, looking at me warily before speaking.

"You didn't have a problem with the deer."

"So? IT'S A FUCKING PERSON!"

He shrugged. "Fine."

So much for looking for a job.

"When did you…how long has she been in my room?" I gulped.

"Not long. Maybe an hour before you woke up."

"Gerard, that's really…creepy."

He snorted. "I'm a bloodthirsty monster. What can I say? Oh, and please don't scream like that. It's really fucking loud with my _vampiric_ hearing," he grinned.

"As long as you don't bring any more bodies to greet me good morning."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

We looked at each other.

Suddenly, Gerard decided to speak. And when he spoke, it was a totally different voice. It wasn't arrogant or grumpy.

"Fuck, Frank," he groaned, covering his pale face with his palms. "I can't do this any longer."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked up at me, and for the first time ever I knew I was seeing the real Gerard. His eyes were tortured and alone.

"Will you be my friend?" he whispered brokenly, his soft voice cracking.

"Gerard, I know how you feel," I murmured sympathetically.

"No, you don't-"

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

His face broke, and I swear if he had the ability to cry he would have.

"Yes."

I got off the bed and put my hand on his shoulder, full aware of the danger behind my actions, but not really giving a shit. He flinched at the sudden contact, but looked so hopeful with the prospect of actually having a friend it damn near broke my heart.

"Of course I will."

And, for the first time in my life, I saw a vampire smile.

After that, I wasn't living in constant fear. Even though he acted tough, Gerard was really a total sweetheart. Other than drinking blood and stuff, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Gee?"

"Yes, Frankie?" he replied sweetly, "baring" his fangs at me. I chuckled.

"I have a…kind of personal question, if you don't mind."

He tensed a little. "What is it?"

"Don't get offended, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but…why did you get kicked out of your coven in the first place?"

He looked uncomfortable, but spoke nevertheless. "Well…"

"Like I said, you don't have to tell me if you don't want t-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'd have to tell you sometime," he laughed darkly. "They abandoned me because I…well, I don't like girls."

A gay vampire.

Living in my house.

Sh_it._

* * *

><p>FUN FACT: I named this chapter Fun Ghoul because of this picture:<p>

.net/multimedia/fotos/1172000/1171407/1171407-335490_


	4. Ideas

Over the next few weeks, I learned a lot about vampires.

"We're not exactly _burned_ by the sun, it's just really, really hot, like standing in an oven. And, as you may have noticed, we don't sleep in coffins, or are warded away by garlic, but yes- a stake through the heart will kill a vampire- A crucifix, to us, is like touching a white-hot knife. It burns like hell _and_ actually leaves a mark."

"So that's why you were so afraid of it when I first met you?"

He nodded. "Mhm. That and I have a horrible history with it. I've been burned with one before, and believe me, it does _not_ feel pleasant."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Want to see?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

Without hesitation, he pulled his shirt over his head and…dear God.

He grimaced. "I know. It's not pretty."

"It's horrible."

The word _FAG_ was burned into his stomach.

"When did this happen?" I asked softly.

"Right after the other vampires found out I was gay. They're really homophobic, and this one guy Devin found one and put on gloves and…"

He trailed off, looking distraught.

I inched closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me gratefully.

"I still don't understand why you haven't fucking killed me yet."

"Because I care about you. In any case, I don't think you deserved this life. By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"How did you become a vampire?"

"Ah," he chuckled darkly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Well, let's see…"

He paused for a moment, lips pursed, and I tried not to acknowledge the fact he was still shirtless.

"The last human memory I have is of my 19th birthday. I'm frozen at nineteen. Anyway, my friends had brought a bunch of alcohol, and I watched them al get drunk before me, not liking the taste so therefore not drinking a drop. I drove them all home, but my car died on the way back. My house was only about a block away, so I decided to just walk.

"That was definitely where I went wrong. On a deserted road, I heard rustling in the bushes, so I reached for my cell phone for light, and realized I had left it in the car. I was completely vulnerable."

"I broke out in a run, and suddenly this huge, black _thing_ swooped down on me and…"

He winced, clutching at his neck as if experiencing it all over again.

"The worst part was that he had dragged me into the woods, away from any help, not that there was any, and the pain was so intense I didn't even have the strength to scream.

"After a whole day and night of this torture, the pain finally subsided. My senses were sharper, my reflexes faster, but I had a burning desire for something I didn't recognize, and only when I smelled another person's blood did I realize what I had become.

"To me, male blood has always been more physically attractive than female blood. As a human, I was definitely straight, but the venom may have changed my sexuality. It's just a theory, though. And my coven found this out because I refused to drink girls' blood."

"Wow. I didn't realize…"

"What part are you referring to?"

"Oh," I blushed. "The part about how you became a vampire."

"Don't worry about me," he scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "It's over and done with."

"Yeah, but still, even if you are gay, you don't deserve to have that burned into your stomach.

"Thanks," he half-smiled.

I smiled back, but then dropped my gaze back to his scar. "Does it still hurt?"

"Nah."

"Can I…?"

His eyes widened a bit, but he nodded.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I glided my hand from his shoulder down to his stomach, lightly tracing the three letters. Wherever my fingers touched him, they left goosebumps.

I tried not to notice.

Suddenly, he stood up.

My hand dropped limply onto my lap. "Where are you going?"

He smiled down at me sadly. "To eat. You should, too. It's almost six."

I looked at the clock while Gerard put his shirt back on, and realized with a start that he was right. We had been talking for almost two hours.

"Later, Frank," Gerard called as he opened the front door. I heard it slam shut and sighed.

Suddenly, it opened again, and Gerard all but marched back in, looking determined. He walked right up to me, took my face in his hands, and planted a hot, fast, passionate kiss on my lips before wordlessly turning around and leaving just as quickly as he had come.

I stood, utterly frozen with shock, my lips still slightly parted and tingling from the touch of his.

Gerard didn't show up until midnight.

When he did, he was probably hoping that I was asleep, and silently tiptoed into my room.

Like he was going to get away that easily.

"Gerard."

He froze mid-step, and hung his head.

"Yeah?"

"What was with that?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Just some stupid idea. Go back to sleep. It meant nothing."

"Stupid idea?"

"Fine," he huffed. "You want the answer?"

"Sure."  
>"Well, I may have thought that you…liked me, so I kissed you to see if I was right. I was wrong, of course, because no one ever loves vampires except for Kristen fucking Stewart. I'm just a monster, and I can think of a shitload of reasons of why you'd want me gone. Now go to sleep."<p>

I flinched at his harsh tone. "But I don't want you gone."

He turned his head to look at me.

"You don't?" he whispered.

"No. I really like having you around. I'm lonely, too."

He stepped closer, and I wasn't even afraid.

I felt, in that moment, we were connected.

I threw off the covers and stood up, getting so close to him we were nose-to-nose.

His eyes widened.

"Gerard, I wouldn't care if you killed me. I like having someone else to talk to, vampire or no."

"But I'd care."

"I know you would. That's why I know you won't."

"Not willingly," he breathed.

We stood there, face-to-face for another moment before I exhaled and sat back down, looking up at him. I patted the bed beside me, and he looked at me questioningly before sitting down.

"Why don't you…lay down with me. Since you can't sleep."

He shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I trust you."

His resistance broke and he climbed in next to me, snuggling down into the warm covers. I curled into him, and up until now I thought vampires were supposed to be cold. He was just…room temperature. But he was warming up under the blankets.

"It's so comfortable," he moaned, face-planting into the pillow and laughing.

Wow. He was a lot more fun to be around than he had been at first.

He must have had some weird vampire instinct that let him know I was surprised, and he raised his head to look at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. You're just a lot different than you were at first."

"In a good way, or a bad way?"

"Good way," I smiled. He grinned.

"'Night, Frankie. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Gerard. Uh, well, oh you know what I meant!" I laughed. He snorted.

"'Night."

I was silent then, eyes closed but _wide_ awake. I wanted to see what he would do.

After about twenty minutes, he must have finally decided I was asleep, and gently detached my body from his, rolling over to face the ceiling.

I opened my eyes just enough to see what was happening.

His face was in his hands, and there was a crease between his eyes, his forehead bearing lines of worry.

"What am I doing?" he whispered.

I almost asked him what was wrong, but then remembered I was supposed to be asleep.

"I think…"

You think what, Gerard?

"I think I love you, Frankie."

* * *

><p>Oh my Frank Gerard. I love this chapter. It's my favorite. IT'S SO FLUFFEH :'D<p>

Anyway, I hope you liked it as much as I do :)


	5. Vampire Tears

I put a mini Gerard-point-of-view in this. Just this once.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gerard didn't even talk to me.<p>

I supposed he was sulking over his epiphany, having finally admitted it to himself, but of course he didn't even know I knew as well.

"Gerard?" I called up the stairs, to where he was lurking in my room.

No response.

I stomped over to the door and pushed it forcefully open.

"Get out."

"No."

"Get. _Out,"_ he growled again, more demanding.

"Well, I love you, too," I snapped. He froze.

"Oh, geez, dude, not like that," I snorted.

I could feel his expression drop, even though he was facing the wall.

I was lying, of course. Somehow I had fallen for him.

It's so fucking cliché.

"Good. I'm glad you don't. It would be pointless."

Gerard, I know that's not true.

"Yeah, it would. Bye."

I knew how he felt. Non-existant vampire tears were flowing down his cheeks right now.

So I walked over to him and knelt down. By now, I'm pretty much fearless.

"What the hell do you want?" he murmured.

"Gerard, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. We're friends, remember?" I whispered. His expression softened.

"I…I wish I could, but I just can't. I just…"

"Why not?"

"You'd hate me."

"Try me," I said quietly.

He shook his head.

As casually I could, I patted his arm and kissed his cheek. "Friends, alright?"

He nodded this time, showing no emotion, but I knew he liked that kiss.

I left the room, leaving a dead but aching heart behind.

_Gerard_

Frank has no idea. I didn't think an un-beating heart could love, but what I feel for that boy is definitely something other than bloodlust. I want to do more than suck his blood. I want to kiss him, to hold him…

I gently rubbed the spot where his lips had touched my cheek, then brought my fingers to my mouth, kissing them. I know, I'm pathetic.

The reason I know it's more than a desire for his ink was because of the one time I dared kiss him. It wasn't to see if he loved _me,_ but more that I loved _him_. Turns out I was right. The adrenaline rush I didn't think I was capable of having…

And every time he would accidentally brush my arm or something, I would have to stop myself from doing something ridiculous.

I'm so pitiful.

I'm a vampire in love.

With a human who doesn't love him back.

Maybe I should go shopping for a wooden stake.

_End Gerard_

I want to see how long I can last without just going up to Gerard and confessing everything.

It's not like I want him to suffer. I just want him to grow a set and admit it to me first.

About an hour later, he trudged downstairs, looking slightly depressed. Hadn't made up his mind yet, I guessed.

"Hey," I offered. He just grunted in response.

I slowly began chopping lettuce for salad. Then, I missed the leaf.

The blade slipped.

My skin split.

Usually, I wouldn't be concerned; it was a tiny cut. But there was a vampire in my house. Now I'm screwed.

In less than two seconds, he was leaning on the counter, staring at my bleeding finger. He grabbed a paper towel, and, with so much self-control it was impressive, wiped it up. A drop fell onto his index finger.

I looked up at him staring at his bloody hand intensely.

"Do you think you can handle it?" I asked in a low voice.

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure," he murmured, raising his finger to his lips.

I watched him closely. He seemed controlled enough.

Slowly, he licked my blood off his finger. I inhaled sharply as he did so, awaiting his reaction.

He closed his eyes tight.

"That…" he forced out, apparently lost for words.

"Gerard," I warned.

He shook his head, clearing it. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That was just…" he opened his eyes and looked at me.

He pushed away from the counter and stalked off to the couch.

I honestly wondered if he was PMSing.

* * *

><p>I cracked up at the end. Kudos to Gerard for acting like a girl on her period. It's so fun. I'm so mean. Love you, next chapter will be longer! Smooches!<p> 


	6. Bloodless Blush

Ohmygawd. It's so fluffly fluffy my eyes melted. Have fun xD

* * *

><p>The next morning I was so very rudely awakened by Gerard hissing in my ear.<p>

"Frankie," he whispered, gently prodding my side. "You awake?"

"I am now, thanks to you," I groaned, burying my face in the pillow. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Only 12:30, sleepyhead."

"AM? That's fucking late, bro. I'm not a vampire like you."

"But _Frank_," he whined. "I want to show you this while the moon is full."

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I groggily asked him, "What do you need to show me?"

"The place I go when I want to be alone," he smiled. My eyes widened.

"Uh, alright?"

He pulled me out of bed, set me on my feet, took my hand and led me carefully down the stairs, making sure I didn't fall. We were about halfway down the street when my brain finally kicked in and I yanked my hand away from his.

Maybe it was just a trick of the moonlight, but he looked hurt. "What?"

"How do I know you're not going to try and drink my blood?" I grimaced. "I mean, there's no one who would come looking, and at any rate you already _know_ what my blood tastes like, so maybe you just want to eat me."

"I'm honestly shocked you would think that. We're _friends._ Friends don't eat other friends. It's just plain rude."

"Oh. True."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

I honestly did.

He grasped my hand again, and I took it unthinkingly as he pulled me towards the edge of the forest.

As we walked down the hidden path Gerard had made, I assumed he must have wandered through these trees a thousand times, because he stepped over every single rock, root and crack without even breaking his stride. His mood seemed to lighten with every yard we walked.

Suddenly, we stopped at a big rock formation.

He seemed so happy and carefree it was infectious. I'd never seen him smile so honestly in my life.

Suddenly his big hazel eyes stared into my own. He was still grinning.

"Yes?" I beamed.

"Wait here."

"Okay."

Suddenly, he was gone. Then I heard a grinding sound, and turns out he was pushing the rock away to reveal another pathway, this one carefully paved by Gerard's hand with smooth stones. I looked at him for confirmation, and he nodded, returning to my side. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," I laughed. We walked together in silence, but it was a comfortable kind of quiet.

Suddenly, I noticed a very large shrub up ahead, the small rocks leading directly to a gap in the side. Gerard pulled me through the bush, careful not to let the branches scratch me.

And then we were standing in a complete circle, surrounded by the leaves of the plant. Then I made the decision to look up, and was struck speechless in awe.

Stars lit the night sky like fireflies, immobilized in a blanket of velvety blackness. The moon was directly up ahead, and it was the lamp the stars were buzzing around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gerard glance at me and smile crookedly.

"It's where I went after I was banished. I found this place while wandering in the forest, and sort of made it my own. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I almost said, "Not as beautiful as you," but one, that was _extremely_ cheesy, and two, Gerard didn't know I loved him yet.

Should I tell him?

"Gerard, I-"

"What?"

Damn. Why were those words so hard to say?

"I-"

Not right now.

It's not the right moment.

"Thanks."

His face fell a little, but quickly masked it with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"No," I said, exhaling quietly. "I mean it. Thanks for everything."

I swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned. "Do you have a thing for kissing people on the cheek, or is it just me?"

"No, but apparently you have a thing for kissing people to see if they like you."

"Yeah," he said looking uncomfortable. "That was it."

I crossed my arms and took a step forwards, forcing him to retreat a little. "I don't think so."

"It's true!"

"Are you sure, Gerard?"

"It meant nothing! Why can't you fucking get that?" he half-shouted.

"Then does this mean nothing, too?" I said softly, striding over to him, throwing my arms around my neck and kissing him full on the lips.

He whipped his head away from mine, eyes shut. "To you it does," he whispered painfully.

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"You're wrong," I breathed, and pulled his face up so I could kiss him again.

He stood frozen for a moment before he finally gave in and pulled me closer.

It was simple and sweet, less rough then the first time he had kissed me, but equally passionate and much more meaningful. I couldn't taste any blood on his lips, which I was grateful for, cause that would have been really gross. It was just Gerard, and this I could definitely get used to.

Eventually he pulled away, resting his forehead softly against mine.

"Did I ever tell you how much I consider you as a best friend now?" I asked. His eyes widened in fear before I added, "And how much I love you, of course."

He smiled, relaxing. "I love you, too."

"I know. I heard you whisper it when you thought I was asleep."

If he could have blushed, he would have been crimson.

He put his hand to his face. "You were awake?"

"Yeah," I smirked. "It was cute, I swear!"

"You bastard," he said playfully, punching my arm gently. "And you didn't tell me how you felt, even if you already knew I loved you?"

"'Course not. I was waiting for you to grow up and tell me, but looks like I couldn't help myself," I grinned.

"Still, that's so embarrassing…I thought you were clueless," he mumbled, but smiled all the same.

I wrapped my arms around his figure, side-hugging him. "Oh Gerard," I mock-sighed, laughing a little. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well," he pursed his lips. "You could kiss me again, if you'd like."

And so I did.

* * *

><p>I had a spaz attack at the end, because it was so adorable. It was like a cinnamon bun with way too much frosting. Oh well. And that was also so cliche it hurt.<p> 


	7. Pain

This is like, the longest chapter in the history of ever. I kind of rushed it, but I still like it :3

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to hazel ones and inhaled the scent of lilacs.<p>

I smiled. "Morning."

Gerard smiled back. "A very good morning to you, too."

I recalled the events of last night and grinned even wider.

Time to mess with his head.

"Man, I was so tired last night. Didn't you wake me up and drag me into the forest? I don't even remember- I was half-asleep. I always say the weirdest things when I'm tired. Did I say anything weird?"

His eyes widened. "You…don't?"

"Don't what? All I remember is looking at the stars and saying things that were probably insane and didn't make any sense."

He started, though subtly, to hyperventilate. Can vampires have panic attacks?

Then my façade broke and I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. When I pulled away, I chuckled, "Kidding."

He gasped and frowned. "Frank, that wasn't funny. I was seriously scared."

"I know. Don't worry, I love you. Now, I'm hungry."

He followed me out of bed, grumbling half-heartedly. I knew he wasn't really mad, though.

I put a couple of Poptarts in the toaster and turned back to a still frowning Gerard.

"Oh come on, baby. I was joking."

The corners of his mouth twitched. He sighed. "Alright, alright. You should consider yourself lucky."

"No, you love me," I laughed. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Just when I had taken a bite of the first Poptart, the phone rang.

"Oh, for the love of God," I groaned, standing up and answering it. "Hello?"

"Is Gerard there?" a raspy voice asked. I froze.

"Uh, yeah, hold on…"

I held the phone out to him. He took it with wide eyes.

"Hello?"

I could hear a voice murmuring for a moment, then a dial tone.

The phone dropped to the floor with a crash from his frozen fingers.

"Gerard?"

He didn't move.

"_Gerard."_

He seemed to wake up. "Frank."

"What…?"

"They're coming. Devin, Eric, and Randy…they might kill me, Frankie," he whispered quietly.

"Gerard, shh, they won't," I soothed. "They're just bluffing."

"No, they're not! You haven't met them!" He began to hyperventilate.

"Gerard…Gerard!"

"I mean, Devin was the one who burned that into me, remember? And Eric definitely wants to kill me, and it's not like Randy and I are exactly on good ter-_mmph!"_

"Gerard, shut up," I mumbled against his lips.

When he finally relaxed a little I pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I. Won't. Let them. Hurt _you._ We can barricade the house or something. Hell, I'll fill the bathtub with holy water if I have to. They are not going to touch you."

Gerard huffed, his hair fluttering. I laughed softly and brushed it away.

"It's going to be all right," I assured him once more, kissing the tip of his nose. He sighed again, more softly, and buried his face in my hair, embracing me.

"As long as you bring that crucifix within reach and find me some gloves, I'll be fine. Can you get that for me?"

"Sure."

I wriggled out of his arms and dashed upstairs, yanking the cross off the wall with a slight feeling of déjà vu, then hurrying back down with a pair of thick gloves as well.

"Here you go," I said apprehensively, handing him the gloves and then, carefully, the crucifix."

He took it warily; holding it like it could explode at any moment.

"Okay," he smiled, setting it gently on the table next to him. "I have something to ask you. On a completely unrelated topic, actually."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think," he began, looking me straight into the eyes, "that it's possible for two different…species…to, um, date?"

I blinked, but then grinned broadly. "Did you just ask me out?"

"…Possibly."

"Well," I grinned, "I'd be honored."

His face lit up. "Really? For real?"

"Of course."

He dipped his head down and kissed me softly, throwing his arms around my neck.

Later that day, I was at the department store with Gerard. Thankfully, it was cloudy today, so he decided to tag along.

"Like this?" I asked, pointing at a considerably sharp wooden stake.

He pursed his lips, but then shook his head. "It's better if it's not painted."

"Here, then?"

Gerard nodded. "You know, if I didn't trust you so much I'd probably be worried you'd use them on me."

I smiled, picking up three and heading to the checkout, adding, "And if I didn't trust you, I'd be worried you'd suck my blood."

The look on the cashier's face was priceless.

I turned to her. "Problem, sweetie?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "You didn't actually mean that, did you?"

"Of course I did. I'm totally serious. Now, I'd like to buy these wooden stakes."

She shook her head frantically. "I don't believe you. That's insane."

I looked at Gerard for permission and confirmation. We both smiled. "Care to demonstrate, Gerard?"

He stepped forward. "I'd be happy to, Frank."

He leaned over the counter so he was face-to-face with the woman, and then bared his teeth, revealing his razor-sharp fangs.

"Now look here, hun," he said in a sugary-sweet, almost dangerous voice. "I suggest you help us buy these, or you might not go home in one piece."

Wordlessly, she held out her hand, not tearing her eyes from Gerard's, and I put the stakes in her open palms. I heard them beep comically in the dead silence.

"H-here you go," she stuttered, finally looking away and holding them out to me.

I got out a twenty and handed it to her, but her eyes widened even further and she shook her head. "You can have it. Please."

"Oh come on, Gerard won't hurt you. Will you, Gee?" I grinned.

He pulled his head back and smiled sweetly at her, even though his eyes were still glinting evilly. "Of course not."

Then I had an idea. I hoped he knew sign language.

Under the counter where the cashier couldn't see, I mimed six letters with my hand. K-I-S-S-M-E.

He nodded just slightly. Wow, he does know.

"And, if you're not satisfied," Gerard winked, turning nonchalantly so he was facing me, "I'd be happy to give you more of a show."

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards him, mashing our lips together. I quickly opened my mouth and visibly slipped my tongue into Gerard's mouth before she had time to look away.

I practically heard her jaw hit the floor.

Gerard let out a long, fake moan and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Then his lips detached from mine and he made his way down to my neck. My first reaction was fear, but I shrugged it off and bent over backwards, tilting my head back and groaning loudly as he kissed my collarbone.

Suddenly, he stood up, pulling me with him and grinning at the cashier.

"So, now you have a story to tell. Of course, no one will believe you, but I hope this was the _highlight_ of your day."

She stood there, gaping like a fish before she finally found her voice. "Are you two actually…?"

I nodded. "We probably would have stopped with the vampire part if we weren't."

"So it's true," she murmured dazedly.

"Yep. And, as Gerard said, no one will believe you. If anyone does, and if we ever see you again, let us know."

With that, we turned around, me grabbing the wooden stakes and throwing a ten-dollar bill at her, and marched out the door.

Once we were out of sight of the store I looked at Gerard.

He looked at me.

We burst into hysterics.

"Her reaction…" I choked out, which only made Gerard laugh harder.

After a few minutes, we began to cool down, and when Gerard finally stopped laughing he shook his head, though he was still grinning. "Poor girl. She was so shocked."

"Wasn't that kind of the point?"

"Of course it was," he giggled. "I wonder if we ever will see her again."

"Probably not."

We walked back to the house, discussing things like wooden stakes, vampires, and girls who we'd never see again.

Upon entry, I handed a stake to Gerard. He took it gingerly from me.

"It's so weird, depending on these things that could potentially kill me to protect you and I."

I smiled sadly. "It's so weird, living with someone who could potentially kill me and I can't help but love them."

He smiled. "It's so weird, living with someone who I could potentially kill and I can't help but love them back."

I loved moments like this.

But something always ruins it.

The phone rang.

I groaned and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You think you're safe, but you're not," a voice growled, then a dial tone.

Wordlessly, I hung up.

"Gerard, did you hear-"

"Yes."

I walked back over to him. His face was expressionless.

"It's okay, Gerard, they're just saying that."

"But it means they _know _we're trying to protect ourselves! _They're here, Frankie!"_

He covered in his face in his hands and began to sob dryly.

"Gerard, Gerard," I soothed, rubbing his back. "We're going to be fine."

He sniffed. "I hope so."

Days slowly passed by, Gerard not daring to leave the house. Nothing else out of the ordinary happened. He wouldn't even leave to hunt, which really bothered me.

"Gerard, you really need to eat," I said after a whole week.

He shook his head, hugging his knees and leaning against a bedpost. "I don't want to leave you alone here."

"I think it's better if you leave me alone so you can eat someone _else_ so you don't lose control and eat _me_."

His eyes widened.

"…Alright, but only because I don't want to hurt you."

"Go," I nodded at the stairs, "I'll be fine."

He bit his lip, hesitating, but then nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he murmured against my temple, trailing his lips over my cheekbones.

"I love you, too," I said while turning my head to meet his lips.

He kissed me softly for a moment before pulling away and heading downstairs.

I heard the door slam shut.

I was alone.

Suddenly, there were other voices floating through the house.

Not as alone as I thought.

I ran downstairs to get the crucifix, when suddenly I remembered it was upstairs, oh God I'm stupid, but before I could go back and get it three figures: a rather short blond, a brunet and another blond, but taller than the first, appeared in the doorway.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-

"Hey, Devin, can we kill him yet?" the brunet whispered.

"Not now," the tall one hissed. "Be patient, Eric."

Eric huffed.

I stumbled backwards and tripped over the couch, landing sprawled on the floor.

"So," the one called Devin sneered, "you're the fag's little _boyfriend_, are you?"

I didn't need to answer. They knew.

He snapped his fingers lazily. "Cut, don't bite. Get him, boys."

Eric and the short blond, possibly Randy, launched themselves at me, snarling and dragging their knife-like nails over every part of me they thought of. When Devin finally called them back I had lost so much blood I was beginning to lose consciousness.

"That's enough. Now, let's leave the Gaylord to discover his prize when he gets home, which should be in about ten seconds."

They laughed and leapt through the open window just as Gerard walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Frank?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

"Frank, why do I smell blood?" His voice was strained.

Then he walked into the living room.

A long, piercing scream split the air, and Gerard fell to his knees beside me.

Suddenly, my voice came back.

"Gerard," I whispered.

"Frank," he cried, taking my face in his shaking hands.

"Gerard, stay calm. I have an…idea…"

"What?"

"Change me," I gasped.

He suddenly looked panicked. "Frank, I don't know…"

"Just. Fucking. _Do_ it," I shrieked. "It's the only way out."

All his reluctance vanished as he realized how much blood I had lost already.

He gulped. "Frank, if I can't…I just want you to know I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

He kissed me softly, and I weakly attempted to kiss him back. His lips traveled down to my neck, and I braced myself for the pain. More than I was already in, of course. Could it be that bad?

The instant he bit down was worse than I could have ever imagined. It was just once pure, full, entire second of the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt in my entire life. There aren't even words to describe it.

Then everything went black.


	8. Peace

My eyes opened.

Weird. I never thought I'd see the light of day again.

In fact, quite the opposite. I could see _everything._

I wasn't like a fish or anything. It was just that my peripheral vision was now almost the same as if I were looking directly in front of me.

Admittedly, this would take some getting used to.

My newly sharpened gaze landed on a figure slumped on the floor, curled in on itself.

"Gerard?" I whispered.

His head snapped up so fast even my eyes didn't catch it.

"Frank?" he gasped. "I thought you were…I thought I was too late to save you."

My arms weren't fast enough to embrace him.

"I didn't know how I was going to live- well, exist- after that. Now that you're in it, I couldn't picture my life without you," he breathed into my hair.

I think my still heart exploded.

"You really mean that?" I whispered.

"Why wouldn't I? Yeah, I totally just said that for no reason at all."

"Well," I smiled, "you'll be happy to know I feel the same way about you."

I felt a pair of soft lips on the corner of mine and turned my head to meet him.

He kissed me for a minute before he pulled away quickly. I frowned. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You must be really thirsty."

Oh.

I hadn't noticed it at first because I didn't realize I was supposed to be feeling it, but suddenly I was aware of an intense burning in the back of my throat, pleading to be soothed.

My hand flew up to my throat. "Ouch…yeah."

He smiled sympathetically. "I know, it hurts. It's dark out now, so lets go. I don't want you to be in pain.

He jumped to his feet. I followed suit, grasping his hand.

We made our way out of the house to downtown Jersey. As we walked in the shadows, I decided this would be a good time to ask.

"So…"

He jumped from my voice in the sudden silence. "Yes?"

"How do you exactly…get someone to follow you? You said something about leading them into an alleyway. How do you do that?"

"Yeah," he said, looking uncomfortable, "I kind of left that part out. You actually have to…well, _seduce_ them into a dark alley."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, while Gerard and I were searching for our "prey", I spotted some orange slut under a street lamp flirting with a guy who looked like he really wanted to leave. I hesitated. "Gerard, are you sure it's okay?"

He shrugged. "It's the easiest way to do it."

I pecked him on the lips to reassure him, and then stepped out of the shadows into the streetlight.

I made my way over to the girl. "Hey."

Her eyes immediately fell on me and she smiled, showing off her 100% bleached-white teeth. "Hi there."

"This your boyfriend?" I nodded at the other, who shook his head at me, eyes wide.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "No."

"Mind if I intervene?"

The boy looked at me gratefully, and while the skank flipped her hair again I winked at him.

"Sure, why not. I'll see you later, Fredrick!"

Fredrick all but sprinted away.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Ashley. Yours?"

"Frank. Want to go back to my place?"

She smirked in a failed seductive attempt.

"Sure, let's go."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gerard grin and give me the thumbs up in the shadows, then point to a very cinematic deserted path between two buildings.

I tugged her hand along while she giggled, pulling her into the alley.

"You live here?" she asked, flipping her hair flirtatiously _once again._

"Yeah," I lied, "it's nearby."

When I was sure there were no more witnesses, I pushed her up against the wall.

She giggled again.

Even though I felt like I was betraying Gerard, it's what he told me to do, so I planted my lips on hers and kissed her.

I thought I heard a small sigh from across the street.

She kissed me back like the whore she was, and to be honest it was totally disgusting, so I quickly made my way down past her jaw.

I kissed her neck for a minute, making her moan, before I bit down.

Her eyes widened in fear and I slapped my hand over her mouth, muffling her screams as I drained the life out of her spray-tan body.

Once her eyes glazed over and the burning in my throat subsided, I dragged her lifeless body to the dumpster, covering it in garbage bags and making sure there wasn't any visible mango skin.

"Well done," a voice said behind me, clapping. I turned around to see Gerard grinning at me.

I took a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"I must admit," he added, "it was kind of hard to watch you do that, but since I have to do the same thing and I even _told_ you to, it'd be kind of hypocritical."

I laughed, tousling his hair. "My dead heart belongs to you, Gerard."

He smiled.

"Now, let the master show you how it's really done," he laughed, pointing to another makeup face. Sheesh, how many _were_ there?

"I thought you liked guys' blood better, though?" I pointed out.

"Eh," he shrugged. "Girls are easier. Plus, it'd probably be a lot harder to watch for you."

"Yeah," I admitted.

He laughed, messing up my hair like I had his. "My dead heart belongs to you, Frank."

"Hey! That's my line!"

"I know. Now, watch and learn."

I huffed as he swaggered over to the redhead.

I'm not sure if it was an advantage or a disadvantage, but I could see and hear everything perfectly, what with my supernatural powers and all.

He leaned against the brick wall. "Hey, baby."

She smirked at him, bending over ever so slightly to reveal even more of her excessive cleavage. "Hey, sexy."

"What's your name?" God, even his voice was enough to seduce _me_, at the very least.

"Kate. You?"

"Gerard."

"What a pretty name," she grinned.

"So, shall we take this back to my place?"

Her eyes filled with lust. "Absolutely."

I fought the urge to go over there and punch her fucking lights out.

He took her hand like I had with…Ashley, I think, and led her into the very same alley.

He motioned for me to follow behind his back.

I obliged, inching along the brick walls and staying out of the light so as not to be seen.

Then I saw them.

Gerard was kissing her against the wall, and when her eyes closed I saw him mime I love you in sign language at me.

That eased the jealously.

Suddenly, he pulled away, and before she even had time to open her eyes he bit her neck and sucked hard.

Her life was gone before she knew it.

Gerard let her fall to the ground, wiping his mouth and looking up at me.

"That's a better way. Don't waste time."

I fidgeted a little. "Thanks."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh my God, Frankie," he laughed, striding over to me. "Are you jealous?"

"No…a little. It's stupid. I'm just going to have to get…used to it."

"Well," he smirked, stepping closer. "Would you like for me to prove you're the only vampire for me?"

My heart skipped a beat. Or, it would have.

"Yes, please."

He curled his long, pale fingers around mine. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

He pulled me towards the…forest?

Suddenly, I knew exactly where we were going.

In no less than five minutes, we were back in the circle of grass under the same stars where I had first kissed Gerard.

I heard him sigh and looked over.

His eyes were closed, all emotion drained from his face except the sense of contentment that lingered in these trees. His head was tilted upwards at the sparkling fireflies, drinking in the light he couldn't get from the sun.

This was what peace looked like.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked at me. His eyes were liquefied with emotion.

"Tell me," he murmured, his voice melting in with the delicate breeze that ruffled the blades of grass, "that you love me."

"I love you."

His face broke into a smile.

"I love you," I said again. "I love you, I love you, I love you! Gerard, I love you!"

"I love you too, Frank!" he cried, and I threw my arms around him.

"You know what I just realized?" I breathed into his ear.

"What?"

"We're going to be together. Forever."

"Forever," he whispered, "isn't long enough."

"Oh, how sweet," another voice jeered.

* * *

><p>C-C-CLIFFHANGER! (I'm so mean xD)<p> 


	9. Three Words

I jumped about ten feet in the air and looked around.

There were at least half a dozen vampires I didn't recognize in the clearing, who had entered without Gerard's or my notice, all male, surrounding a seventh whom I knew to be none other than-

"Devin!" Gerard growled, shielding me protectively as much as he could.

"Gerard," Devin acknowledged lazily. "Hello again, Frank. Gerard, why don't you step aside so we can kill him?"

"Gerard, please, don't get hurt trying to protect me," I whimpered.

"I won't. I have a plan," he whispered so quietly only I could hear, then shouted to the rest of the group. "What did he ever do to you?"

Devin sneered. "He helped you, befriended you, and ended up _loving _you. You don't deserve any of that. How could anyone love a sickening faggot like you?"

Gerard looked uncertain, so I pressed my lips discreetly to the back to reassure him. His eyes immediately cleared.

"On the count of three," he breathed, barely moving his lips, his voice melting in the wind, "we run. Run back to the house."

I lightly nudged his back to let him know I was ready.

"Just play along."

Gerard raised his hands in mock-defeat. "Alright. We give in. You've _won_."

Clever.

Devin smirked. "Good."

"Frank's coming _too,_ you know."

Devin nodded. "I know. Would you like to say anything else before we take you?"

Gerard paused, pursing his lips. "Just one last thing."

"What is it?"

"_Three!"_ he shouted, and we both sprinted through the bushes at the exact same time before the others could react. That gave us a four second head start, but it was enough.

I heard Devin swear loudly and run after us, but we were already halfway back to the house.

We made it there first, but I could hear their footfalls down the street.

I locked the door and turned to Gerard.

His eyes were wild. "Where's the crucifix?"

I tossed him the gloves before adding, "Upstairs," and running to get the wooden stakes.

He came back in less than five seconds, making sure no part of the cross touched his skin or mine. There was a moment of star-crossed anticipation before the door was smashed open and the others ran into the house. I quickly stabbed one through the chest, and he fell to the floor.

Then something horrifying happened. The body of the man I had just speared writhed on its own, eyes glassy and limbs convulsing. And, before my very eyes, his skin started peeling away like paper.

When all the paper skin was shredded, there was nothing left but a skeleton.

My momentary distraction almost cost me my existence, but luckily Gerard shoved the crucifix down the throat of the vampire who had lunged at me.

He choked, and I watched as his neck began to blister.

I don't think I'll ever erase these images from my eyes.

The rest of them backed off, leaving Devin standing alone.

He growled, baring his teeth, but you could see in his eyes he knew he had lost.

"Devin," Gerard asked softly, "why did you really want to kill Frank?"

He hesitated. "I told you the truth."

"You told me half of it, then."

Devin huffed. "Fine! You want the whole truth?"

Then he grabbed Gerard by the back of the neck and kissed him.

My jaw hit the ground.

Devin pulled away. "You know why I said all those things? You know why I burned that into you? While you were off _seducing_ another guy for his blood, I was sitting there waiting for you to come back, knowing you hated me, but not able to stop loving _you!"_

Gerard's mouth joined mine on the floor.

"And then _this_ guy comes along after Eric kicked you out! And I'm left here all alone, wanting you to come back and _love me_."

Before either of us could say anything, Devin mashed his lips against Gerard's again.

Right before my horror-struck, disbelieving eyes, Gerard began to kiss him back.

I almost sighed in relief when I saw him mime "I love you" again, holding his free hand out behind his back, asking me silently to put something in it.

I handed him a wooden stake, hoping it was what he was asking for.

Gerard eventually pulled away. "You know what?"

Devin looked at him. "What?"

"I only have three words to say right now."

Devin smiled. "What are they?"

Gerard smiled back. "Fuck you, fag."

He stabbed Devin in the chest.

As I watched, his eyes glazed over and his skin peeled away like the other's had.

Wordlessly, Gerard dropped the stake, turned to me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Sorry you had to see that," he murmured against my lips.

"S'ok. I know it didn't mean anything. And you did what you had to."

He pulled me closer.

Suddenly, the door banged open and we jumped apart.

There stood the girl from the department store.

"What the fuck?"

Gerard spoke my thoughts aloud.

She leaned on the edge of the doorway, panting. She looked like she had run all the way here.

"I just saw," she gasped, clutching her side. "An entire mob of…I'm guessing they were vampires, too?"

I nodded, clinging to Gerard. "And you care why?"

"Well," she said, looking slightly embarrassed. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"You know you could have gotten killed if the other vampires were still here, or if we had no self-control," Gerard added.

She shrugged. "It's not like anyone would miss me, anyway."

"What about your parents?"

"My mom's dead. My dad's in prison."

"Oh."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"By the way, I never got your name," Gerard said, breaking the silence.

"It's Thalia."

I grinned, finally letting go of Gerard. "Won't you come in?"

Both of them looked slightly surprised, but Gerard nodded his agreement and Thalia stepped warily through the door.

"It's a bit of a mess," I admitted, when suddenly I noticed another figure on the ground.

I groaned. "Gerard, we missed one."

Gerard slapped a hand over Thalia's eyes.

"No, I shoved the crucifix down his throat, remember? And Thalia, there's a good reason you shouldn't see this," he added.

She huffed.

I took a step forwards, grimacing. "Is it still _there?_"

"Not sure."

"Where are the gloves?"

"Um…I think they're still where I dropped them before…Devin happened."

I spotted them on the floor off in a corner. I put them on and bent over the figure huddled on the ground.

I turned him over and shuddered. "Gross…and yes, it's still there."

Gerard choked. "Thalia, face the wall for a minute."

She sighed. "You know, I'm tougher than you think."

Gerard and I looked at each other, and then finally he shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He dropped his hand from her eyes. The injured vampire had flopped back over so you couldn't see his neck.

"It's not bad. What are you talking about?" she asked.

I sighed and pulled him up by the hair, showing her the red, raw burns and the patches of holes in his neck.

Her eyes grew wide and for a moment, her skin and Gerard's matched. Then she shook her head and muttered, "I'm fine."

I grinned. "Told you."

Gerard picked up a stray wooden stake from the ground, handing it to me.

"This," I said to Thalia, "you might want to look away for."

She shook her head. "I want to see."

"Alright, but prepare to have nightmares for the next ten years."

I turned him over onto his back and placed my foot on the top of his head. Gerard gulped and looked away, but Thalia was transfixed.

Then I placed my other foot on his chin and stepped down, hard.

There was a sickening crack as his jaw detached from his mouth.

I knelt down, put on the gloves, and ripped my way down his throat to get the cross. When I finally felt it, I pulled it out and set it on the ground, then stood up.

I stuck the spike down into his heart, and the same process of tearing skin began. When all that was left were bones, I took the skeleton and tossed it out the window, dusting off my hands.

I looked back at Thalia.

We made eye contact for all of two seconds before she passed out clean on the floor.

Gerard looked up when he heard the thud, but it was kind of strange because his eyes were still closed. "Are you finished?"

"Yep."

He chuckled when he saw that she had fainted. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know. I kind of like her."

"Me too."

Suddenly, she murmured something, stirring a little.

"Wow, she is tough. She was only knocked out for like, a minute."

She groaned loudly, and I heaved her over to the couch.

I laughed. "Well, Gerard, it looks like we're going to have company."

* * *

><p>"We're not exactly <em>burned<em> by the sun, it's just really, really hot, like standing in an oven. And we don't sleep in coffins, or are warded away by garlic, but yes- a stake through the heart will kill a vampire. A crucifix, to us, is like touching a white-hot knife. It burns like hell _and_ actually leaves a mark."

"Did you memorize that whole thing?" Gerard said teasingly, poking me in the stomach.

"Maybe," I smiled back.

"So when you came to where I was working, you were human, but Gerard changed you?" Thalia asked, looking intrigued.

"That's about right."

"Why'd he decide to change you?"

We both fell silent.

"I, uh," I said awkwardly, "I don't think Gerard wants to talk about i-"

"No, it's fine," he interrupted.

"Right after we came home, from the department store, actually, Frank got a phone call. It was Devin, of course, sounding like a fucking stalker saying 'You think you're safe, but you're not,' or something like that. I was really scared, cause, well…"

He took off his shirt and showed her the scar. She gasped.

"Devin did that. And I was positive he would do it again. Not the same exact thing, of course, but still.

"I was not going to leave him after that. I stayed in the house for a week straight, and I admit, it was hard. Really hard. Frank eventually made me go 'hunt,' and the only reason I agreed was because I was afraid I'd lose control around him. Pain is one thing I can take, but hurting him is a whole different story."

"Aw," Thalia said under her breath, but then realized we had heard her and blushed. "Go on."

"Frank?" he said, turning to me. "I was gone for the part Devin came. Can you tell it?"

I nodded. "After Gerard left, I heard voices downstairs. I was like, 'Shit, I have to get the crucifix,' and ran down the stairs, only to remember I'm a total idiot and it was _right by the bed, _but before I could go get it, I saw Devin, Eric and Randy, and from there I was pretty much screwed. When Devin gave the order, the other two jumped at me and clawed me to death…literally. Had Gerard not come home in time…"

I heard Gerard gulp. "I'm eternally grateful I did. I saw him lying there, torn and bleeding, on the rug, and I swear I died a second time. Frank told me to change him, which really was the only way out, and here we are," he finished, smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

She beamed. "You guys are so cute together!"

I grinned. "Thanks."

"I'm wondering one thing, though," Gerard added. "What was the real reason you came here?"

She shrugged for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "You guys are just…special. And not just because you're vampires. But I really have to go home and sleep- work first thing in the morning."

"Well, I hope to see you again sometime," I smiled, and I meant it.

"Me, too. You guys are something else," she chuckled.

"Bye, Thalia!" Gerard called as she walked down the driveway.

"You think she'll be alright?" I asked when she had vanished from view.

"Of course she will. She just witnessed all of _that._ But I feel like I know her from somewhere…" Gerard's brow furrowed.

"Well, just sleep on it for now…wait a minute," I laughed. Gerard snorted and lay down next to me.

I curled into his arms and stayed there the whole night.


	10. Mikey

Dawn hit me in what felt like minutes, even though I knew it was actually hours. I looked up at Gerard, who was staring vacantly into space.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, and he jumped and smiled down at me. "Sorry. Lost in thought, I guess."

"S'ok. Good morning," I beamed.

"Morning," he replied, bending down to kiss my forehead. "How'd you 'sleep'?"

"Good," I laughed. "You?"

"Great."

I thought about what I had been…thinking about, and decided to ask. "Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go find that Thalia chick today? She knows something important. I can just…tell."

He pursed his lips, and then nodded. "I thought so, too. We can track her down, I suppose. I know what she smells like, if that's not weird," he laughed.

"No. I probably would, too, if I had met her as a vampire more than once. You lead the way, Gerard."

He laughed at that. I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"You know what?"

"What?" I said again.

He smiled. "I never told you. My last name is Way."

I looked at him. "You're kidding!"

"Dead serious."

I burst out laughing at that, and he looked confused for a minute before he caught on and laughed, too.

"The vampire is dead serious. Hilarious. And my last name is Iero, by the way."

He smiled. "Frank Iero. I like that."

"Anyway," I said, hopping up. "Let's go."

"Uh, Frank?"

"What?" How many times was I going to say "what" in one day?

"It's like, 5 AM."

"Oh."

He stood up, grinning evilly. "You thirsty?"

"Kind of," I admitted, even though my throat was suddenly on fire.

"Let's hunt, then."

Not ten minutes later, I was going to try to seduce my first guy.

I took a deep breath. "So, you're saying it doesn't matter if they're gay or not?"

He shook his head. "Usually it's just a vampire's charm. It's natural."

"And you're sure it's okay?"

He half-smiled. "Yes, Frankie. It's fine."

"Okay, here's my line: my dead heart belongs to you, remember?"

He pursed his lips. "I'll think of my own while you're gone."

I pinched his cheek and walked into the all-night coffee shop where I saw the man alone through the window.

I walked up to the counter and ordered a latte, and then sat at a table next to the guy's.

He looked up.

I smiled. "Hi."

He blushed and turned back to his coffee.

"Mind if I join you? Kind of lonely."

He nodded nervously.

I flopped down opposite him, pretending to sip my drink. "What's your name?"

"Alec."

"Alec," I grinned. "I like that."

He smiled. "Thanks. And what's yours?"

"Frank."

"Nice name."

I laughed lightly. "Thanks."

He took a drink before speaking again. "Why are you here alone? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," I answered honestly. Last time I checked, Gerard wasn't a girl. I hope. "And I could say the same for you…?"

"Nah."

"Well, then," I grinned. "Maybe we can take this home."

His eyes widened, and he seemed to be having an internal debate. "But…I don't swing that way…"

"Well, I do. And does it really matter? Love shouldn't be based on gender."

I knew Gerard was right about the natural attraction. Looks like the forced-gay side of him was winning.

"Just this once, baby," I purred. "For me."

"How do I know I really feel this way, though?" he asked uncertainly.

I leaned over and planted my lips against his for a brief moment before pulling away. "You ready?"

"Absolutely," he breathed.

I pulled him by the hand and led him out the door.

We walked for a while before we came to Murder Alley, as I so cleverly named it.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I pinned him up against the wall. "Tell me if this feels good," I said seductively.

He nodded weakly, eyes wide.

I pressed my lips to his. I could feel the pulse in his neck quicken, and he gasped and opened his mouth.

I mimed I love you with my free hand. I guess that was kind of our thing now.

Did you expect me to forget Gerard?

Eventually, I pulled away. "So…?"

"Yes," he gasped breathlessly.

I grinned and kissed him again. Right as he was about to pull away to take another breath, I clamped my teeth down on his pulse and drank deeply. Gerard was right; a boy's blood was far more appealing than a girl's to me.

When the flames in my throat flickered out, I watched as his white figure fell to the ground, eyes still wide in shock.

"Fabulous. Great job, Frankie."

Holy shit. I hadn't expected him to be so close. I hadn't even heard him arrive.

I exhaled. "Thanks, Gee."

He wrapped his arms around my waist after I dumped the body in the dumpster, wrinkling my nose at the decomposing bodies of the sluts we had previously…eaten. Gerard rested his head on my shoulder, and I could feel him smile as he spoke. "I thought of my own…line, I guess."

"Really?" I beamed. "What is it?"

"My silent heart almost beats for you."

My breath caught in my throat. "Gerard…"

I felt him kiss my shoulder. "I love you, Frank."

"I love you, too."

We were silent for a minute, until I remembered what my original plans for the day were.

"So, should we check out that Thalia chick and see what she knows?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I already found her scent. I'll lead the way, I guess."

We walked for about ten minutes before Gerard stopped in front of a nice, tan house.

He knocked on the door. I was about to suggest that maybe she wasn't home or maybe she was asleep when suddenly the door opened and a sleepy voice asked, "What is it? And who the hell knocks on the door at six in the morning?" and we were face-to-face with Thalia.

"Remember us?" Gerard greeted, grinning.

Her eyes widened, but then she grinned back. "Oh, hey guys. Didn't expect to see you…ever again, really."

"We told you everything about us," I told her. "Did you really think you could get rid of us that easily?"

She laughed. "I hoped not."

"But," Gerard added, "we have to talk to you. Well, Frank does. What did you want to see her for, anyway?"

"That's what I'm getting to. Thalia, may we come in?"

She shrugged. "Sure. It's a mess, though."

I laughed sarcastically. "If this is a mess, then what was my house last night?"

"A minefield?"

"Correct," I grinned, stepping inside with Gerard following suit.

She motioned for us to sit on the couch, and as we sat she tied her tangled brown hair up in a messy bun.

"So Frank," she asked, fixing her tank top over her grey sweatpants, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about."

"It's not absolutely…certain, I guess. But Gerard told me he feels like he knows you from somewhere. And I can kind of pinpoint it. I don't have any siblings, but maybe you know one of Gerard's…?"

She looked at him. "What's your last name?"

"Way," he answered.

She froze. No, froze is the wrong word. It was more like every muscle in her body tensed.

"Do you have a brother?" she whispered.

Gerard's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

I looked from one to the other. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

"But…he went missing a year ago."

She shook her head. "He can't have. I saw him just last week."

"Can you bring him here?" Gerard asked, anticipation and hope clear in his voice.

"I think so."

"Wait. Wait," I interrupted. "What's his name?"

Gerard looked me straight in the eyes.

"My brother's name was…_is_ Mikey."


	11. Sin

"_My brother's name was…_is _Mikey."_

Thalia opened her phone and dialed the number with shaking hands.

"Mikes? It's Thalia. Can you come over, like, ASAP?"

A pause, and then she nodded, even though Mikey couldn't see her. "Okay. See you soon."

She hung up.

"Well?" Gerard said exasperatedly. I couldn't blame him- when someone you care about has been missing for a year and you suddenly find out they're alive you get kind of impatient.

"He'll be here in about five minutes, he said," Thalia said shakily, placing the phone on the coffee table.

Gerard nodded weakly.

"Gerard?" I said, poking his side. "Can you explain who this Mikey is?"

He took a deep breath.

"Mikey is my younger brother. He looks a bit like me, though honestly he's a bit of a nerd. Last year, before my nineteenth birthday, he went missing. My mom filed a missing person's file and everything, but we had no idea where he went.

"The only thing he left behind was his glasses. Something extreme must have happened, because he never goes anywhere without them. Either he didn't need them or he was rushed away, but…I don't have them with me right now. I don't know where they are, and I never thought to track him down. I haven't even caught his scent yet."

"So now we wait," I summed up.

"Pretty much."

We sat in silence for a while, when suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

Thalia stood up and opened it. "Hi, Mikey."

"Hi, Thalia," I heard someone say. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Um, yeah," she stuttered. "About that…"

She moved aside as Mikey entered the room.

He froze.

Then he launched himself at me, snarling as I jumped in shock.

"Mikey, no! Stop!" Gerard cried as Mikey bared his teeth at me.

"Thalia, these are _vampires!_ What were you thinki-"

Then he caught sight of Gerard.

His mouth dropped open.

"G-Gerard?"

Gerard smiled sadly and held out his hand.

Mikey took it, and Gerard drew him into a deep hug.

"I've missed you, Mikes."

"I missed you too."

I sat awkwardly on the couch, before Gerard remembered me.

"Oh, sorry. Mikey, this is Frank. We're, um, together."

He looked at me. Then he smiled. "Sorry about attacking you earlier. And, Gerard, when you say 'together,' do you mean together as in…?"

"Yeah."

Mikey grinned and punched his shoulder. "I always knew you were never completely straight!"

Gerard pouted. I laughed at his adorableness.

"Nice to meet you, Mikey."

"Nice to meet you, too, Frank. And, just out of curiosity, how long have you been a vampire?"

"Umm…" I thought back to the day Gerard had changed me. It seemed like so long ago, when it had only been, "Two days."

"Did Gerard change you?"

"Yep."

He grinned.

"What?"

He shook his head. "It makes you two more bonded, you know. I may not be an expert on vampires, but I do know some things. Also, being the opposite species doesn't exactly help."

I stared.

Gerard groaned loudly. "Mikes, don't tell me."

He sighed. "Yep. Mikey Way, leader of the werewolves."

* * *

><p>"And that's how I became a vampire. It was about two months after that I found Frank."<p>

Mikey nodded, showing no surprise at all. He must deal with supernatural shit every day.

"So, Frank, is the vampire life working out for you?"

"It's not bad," I admitted. "Though I was a vegetarian when I was human."

Mikey laughed. "That's ironic."

"Yeah."

Gerard cleared his throat a little. "Mikes, can you tell us how you became a werewolf?"

He stared at Gerard. "You don't know? It was all over the papers. Of course, no one really knew what had actually happened. Thalia knew."

She nodded absentmindedly. "I was one of the few who knew what he had become. The others couldn't handle it. They were sent to a mental hospital."

Gerard looked at Mikey impatiently. "Well, tell us!"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted with a gasp. "Are you the same guy who was mauled in the middle of the street? That was _you?_"

"That's the cover-up story."

"So what really happened?" Gerard asked.

Mikey sighed.

"It was around the end of August last year. I was walking home from school as a junior that year, when suddenly I heard something growling from behind a dumpster. I went to investigate.

"The thing behind there was a werewolf, though obviously that wasn't my first thought. It wasn't a full moon, so basically it looked like a mentally ill person. It looked sick- _he_ looked sick, rather. I bent over to see what was wrong, and he attacked me, managing to bite my palm. That's the only place the werewolf blood can spread out from- like a neck in the sense of vampires. Otherwise, they're just biting. And killing.

"He left me to change in the middle of the street, and when people tried to put me in the hospital I screamed at them. I used every bit of strength I had left to run away into the forest. I thought I was dying, but then again, dying shouldn't be that painful. Unless I was going to Hell- sorry bro, but my first thought was, 'Nah, that's Gerard.' So, when I awoke, and found that I had a craving for human meat, I was rather depressed. I tried to kill myself, but there are only a few ways you can kill a werewolf. There's the traditional silver bullet. Then there's vampires. Then there's another way, which I only found out because it happened to one of the other werewolves I traveled with. It's to, um, tear out your own heart and eat it. Rather disgusting, if you ask me."

"Gross!" I shivered.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "So, I decided to just live with the fact that I was a flesh-eating monster, and here I am. It's not as bad once you get used to it."

"You think that being a vampire is easy?" Gerard protested.

"I never said it was," Mikey smiled.

"So, basically," Thalia added. "I've met a vampire, who's dating a vampire of the same sex, who is also the brother of a werewolf."

"'Bout right."

"Huh," she shook her head. "I could sell this to Hollywood."

Gerard, Mikey and I laughed.

"We are the sins of the world, aren't we?" Gerard asked me.

I grinned and nodded.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short :c But now you know what happened to Mikey xD<p> 


	12. The Supernatural Beings Comittee

I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and even read this story. You guys are the best xD

* * *

><p>"I'll see you around, Tals. I'll miss you."<p>

"I'll miss you too, Mikes."

I sniffed a little. Gerard rolled his eyes at me, smiling.

Mikey and Thalia broke apart from the hug, smiling at each other.

"Are you sure you want to go, Mikey?" Thalia asked.

"Positive. Not to leave you, but he is my brother."

She nodded. "Alright. See you."

"Bye, Tal."

Gerard and I bid our goodbyes, and we turned and left her house.

"I'm kind of going to miss her. She was cool," I said to Gerard.

Gerard laughed. "She has a strong stomach."

"Wait, what?" Mikey interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "What did you guys do to her?"

"Nothing," we said in unison.

Mikey swatted Gerard playfully on the arm as we walked back to my house. "I knew you'd scar someone for life eventually. You were born to be a vampire."

"I know. I totally was, wasn't I?" he mused.

I looked from brother to brother. "You guys are close, aren't you?"

Gerard smiled genuinely. "Yeah. I missed you, Mikes."

"Missed you too, Rardy," Mikey smiled.

"Rardy? What the fuck?" I asked.

Gerard laughed. "It's what he called me when we were little."

We arrived at my house. Mikey looked at it appraisingly. "Nice."

"Thanks. The inside is probably in ruins from last night."

"Woah, what? TMI," Mikey burst out, eyes wide.

If I could have blushed, I would have been crimson, and I bet Gerard would have, too. "Wow, that came out wrong. Not like that, I promise. We had a vampire apocalypse, pretty much."

"Oh. Oh. Okay. Yeah. That's better."

There was an awkward silence as I opened the door and stepped in, Gerard and Mikey trailing behind.

I grimaced. "Yep. It's a mess."

"Shithole," Gerard agreed.

"Eh…yeah, it is," Mikey smiled.

I began sweeping up broken glass from the floor, Gerard picking up lamps and placing them back on tables. Mikey stood in the doorway uncertainly for a moment before helping Gerard fix the furniture.

Once the room looked halfway decent besides the broken window, I dusted off my hands and smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"What did you do, exactly?" Mikey said, staring at us.

I told him about the vampire attack, starting from when we were in the forest.

When I was finished, Mikey nodded. "And where exactly was this place in the forest, you say?"

"It's like a big circular area," said Gerard. "It's surrounded by bushes."

Mikey stared.

"Does one of the bushes make a gap so you can get in, and the moon is right above you?"

Gerard stared back.

"How did you know that?"

Mikey gasped. "Gerard, you could have died! Again! That's one of the werewolves' dens!"

I stared at Mikey. Lots of staring going on, isn't there?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Mikey turned to me. "Werewolves travel in packs, right? But usually there are so many they can't have just one den at all times- people would notice. They usually find about ten different places, and Gerard's lucky they haven't- _we_ haven't used that one in years."

"Where are the others?"

Mikey shrugged. "Spread out over the world. I think there are two in Europe, though."

Gerard looked dumbstruck.

"News to you, I'm guessing?" I asked him.

He nodded shakily.

"Mikes," Gerard said in a small voice, "I've been going there for a year."

Mikey groaned. "Gerard, you have to be careful."

"How was I supposed to know _werewolves_ were going there?"

Mikey sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want to lose you, and I'm sure Frank doesn't either."

"If I did, there'd be something wrong," I said.

Gerard sniffled. I side-hugged him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Mikey smiled. "Well, at any rate, I'm glad Gerard found someone like you, Frank. He's been very lonely since he was seventeen."

Gerard groaned. "Did he really need to know that?"

"'Course I did," I grinned.

Out of completely nowhere, Mikey tripped and fell facedown on the floor.

There was a loud crack.

"Sonofa-," Mikey mumbled against the carpet.

"Ah! What the hell, Mikes!" Gerard half-shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine," he muttered, standing up and holding his nose. He pinched it, and I could hear the very unsettling sound of his nose being set back into place.

"Like Twilight?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he laughed.

Mikey turned around to see what he tripped on.

"What the fuck is this?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

A small piece of paper was rolled up and tied with a ribbon on the floor.

"How did you manage to trip over that?" Gerard sighed, shaking his head.

Mikey scoffed. "You dare doubt my lack of coordination?"

Gerard shrugged and bent to pick up the paper, casting the ribbon aside, unrolling it, and reading aloud.

"_To Mister Gerard Way and Frank Iero."_

"The fuck?" I interrupted, but Gerard shushed me.

"_We have been informed that you are currently in the presence of a werewolf. We hereby request your presence at the SBC, Supernatural Beings Committee, at two o'clock on Sunday. The SBC is located in New York, at the top of the World Trade Center. We hope to see you there._

"_Sincerely, Grant Mortson, Head Council."_

"Okay, first off, where did this come from?" I asked.

"Don't ask me," replied Gerard.

"Second, why do we have to go?"

"Because you're with me," Mikey explained. "Werewolves and vampires are obviously opposites, and they've been at war for over a hundred years."

"Good to know."

"So, are we going?" Gerard asked uncertainly.

"Seems we have no choice," I mused.


	13. Cubicles

I took a deep breath and looked up at the towering building. "It's at the very top?"

"Yeah, that's what the letter said," replied Gerard, though he sounded uncertain.

Gerard, Mikey and I made our way up the building. There was an atrium on the first floor that extended about five stories up. The whole place was huge, and we searched through a sea of cubicles before we finally found the elevator.

A couple of other people were in the elevator, all going to different floors. Another man got in with us. "Where are you going?" he asked us, reaching for the buttons.

Gerard scanned the different floors. There was a button at the very top that was red and read, "111".

"Floor 111."

He looked at Gerard like he was crazy. "There is no 111th floor."

"What are you talking abo-" Gerard began, stunned, but Mikey nudged his arm and whispered something in his ear.

"Sorry, my mistake. 110, please."

The man looked at him for a couple more seconds before shrugging and pushing the button.

He got off before us, and soon the elevator was cleared except for an old lady, who looked rather nervous.

"Can you take me to floor 111?" she quavered.

Gerard stared at her. "You know about it?"

She nodded. "I heard you mention it, too. The SBC wants to see me."

Mikey grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the face. "What do they want to see you for?"

Her eyes widened. "M-my grandson was…bitten by a deranged maniac a few weeks ago. He hasn't been the same since, disappearing at the full moon and eating his meat raw. I received a letter in the mail, saying they request my presence here at two. Do you know anything?" she finished, her sorrowed eyes pleading for help. I instantly felt horrible- she really loved her grandson.

Mikey put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "It's fine. Your grandson has been turned into a werewolf."

She gasped at him. "How do you know?"

"I'm one myself. Don't worry," he laughed, "I won't bite. Neither will Frank," he pointed at each of us in turn, "and Gerard. They're vampires."

She stood, staring at us all with now disbelieving eyes, mouth agape. "You…you c-can't be serious."

I sighed and bared my fangs at her. Gerard followed suit, and her face paled as she shrank back against the wall.

"Okay, I believe you! Just please d-don't eat me," she whimpered.

"Don't worry," Mikey laughed. "They won't hurt you. They're both pansies."

"We're right here, you know," I pointed out.

"I know. Just stating the obvious."

I smacked the back of his head. "You hardly know me, you little fu-, oh, sorry," I apologized to the old woman.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried about my grandson, and I want to know who the son of a bitch is that hurt him."

Gerard grinned. "Dude, you're awesome."

"Thank you, dear."

"Who's your grandson, by the way?" I asked.

"Well, his name is Raymond Toro. He tells me to call him Ray, but I think Raymond is a lovely name."

Mikey smiled. "I like that name."

"Alright, let's go," I interrupted, though I tried to do it nicely. "I don't want anyone else getting in."

Gerard reached over and pushed the button for the 111th floor. Ray's grandma looked confused. "But that was just a spot of wall-"

She looked aghast as the elevator began to move.

"I figured it was only visible to supernatural beings," Mikey explained. "That's why you couldn't see it."

The lift clattered to a halt, and we got out, to reveal a place that looked nothing like the rest of the building.

It was still strictly business-like, but everything seemed…grander. More important. As if it was on a higher level than the rest of the floors, no pun intended.

"Wow," Gerard murmured.

I nodded.

"Wow indeed."

We made our way to what looked like the receptionist's desk.

She looked up and our eyes met. Hers were a startling electric blue, and they kind of intimidated me.

"Do you have an appointment?"

That's why she was the receptionist. Of course. Her voice was so smooth, so welcoming, like something you only hear on an advertisement, but ten times better.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Frank Iero, this is Gerard Way and Mikey Way; we all have an appointment together. And, uh, this is…" I gestured vacantly to the old woman.

"Elizabeth Ortiz," she finished for me.

"Yeah."

The receptionist nodded. "Frank, you three are going to," she checked her book, "room 247. Elizabeth, you are going to room 213."

We thanked her and parted ways.

"238…241…ah, here." I knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice.

* * *

><p>Okay, three things. First, if this seems like a messed-up version of Twilight, I was not intending it to be like that. At all. Seriously.<p>

Second, this is short, and I hate to end it here, but I'm lazy. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Third, I just want to thank everyone who reads my stuff. I love you guys, and I dedicate it all to you. Because who else would I dedicate it to?


	14. Boom

DAMMIT! I'M SOOOOOOORRYYYYYY! I WILL finish this story! Even if it kills me! That was the worst case of writer's block ever. I should be in the book of world records. Then, on my birthday, I was like, BAM. So yeah, I'm going to finish it, damn it!

Ok, enough ranting, continue. I can't promise regular updates because I simply CANNOT write this story easily. But it will never die. Ever.

* * *

><p>Gerard closed the door behind us, and we found ourselves face-to-face with a man who had an incredibly long, white beard and rosy cheeks.<p>

"San-"

"We were summoned?" Gerard interrupted Mikey quickly.

"Santa" gave Mikey a dirty look before answering Gerard. "I presume you are Mister Gerard, then?"

"Uh, yeah, and this is, uh, Frank, and my brother Mikey," he gestured vaguely to Mikey and I. I got the distinct impression he was caught a little off guard by the "Mister."

The man abruptly stood up.

"I have recently gotten the impression," he stated coldly, "that you, Gerard Way, are currently residing with a werewolf. I assume this 'Mikey' would be him? Your brother?"

"Y-yes, that's correct," Gerard stuttered.

"Such filth," the man said absentmindedly. "Vile, foul creatures. Dirty, nasty animals."

"H-hey!" Mikey interrupted angrily, but the man silenced him with his hand.

"Nasty…filth…" the man muttered. To my horror, his face began to change, the beard dissolving and his skin paling. Now the man who stood before us was bald, clean-shaven, and half-insane.

"Excuse me, Mister…mister…" Gerard said helplessly.

"Korse," he snapped. "Now be quiet and pay attention!"

"But-"

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Korse roared, pounding his fist on his desk. Papers flew everywhere, ink from broken pens splattered the walls, and the desk actually splintered, a few pieces breaking off. I twitched nervously.

"Rules cannot be broken," Korse said quietly. "I'm afraid you'll have to be… exterminated."

Slowly, my eyes following him he whole way, he reached down, and picked up a piece of splintered wood. He took a step nearer to me. Another step.

I was frozen with fear. I couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't…

Step.

Step.

Gerard panicked.

He lunged forwards, striking Korse across the forehead. Korse staggered backwards, clutching his temple. Blood started to leak between his fingers. He groaned and looked up, glaring daggers at Gerard, Mikey and I.

"You-"

**BOOM.**

Screams came from below us. Bloodcurdling, horror movie screams, and an intense wave of heat washed over me. Mikey stumbled backwards, nearly falling out the window, had Gerard not grabbed him just in time.

An evil smile spread over Korse's face. "Someday…filth will be washed away. Snuffed out. Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the impure. I'll be back. When you least expect it," he said cryptically, slowly retreating towards the opposite window. "See you soon."

And then he jumped.

My eyes widened as Korse fell, with unexpected grace, out of the building. I could see smoke rising, so thick it was impossible to see through. Had there been an explosion? That could explain the heat.

I turned to look at the others, whose shocked expressions mirrored mine.

"Is this the end?" I said softly.

Gerard shook his head. "No, I don't believe it is. But," he added, his voice cracking slightly, "I think our only option is to jump as well. The elevator couldn't possibly be working."

"Will that kill us?" Mikey whispered, barely heard of the cries of terror from the floors below. We all knew what he meant.

"I don't know," Gerard said despairingly. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"If…" I gulped, "if we die…."

"At least we'll die together," Gerard finished.

Mikey's face was solemn. Gerard looked scared, and I reached over and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Together," I repeated firmly.

Gerard now looked close to tears, even though vampires can't cry. He looked like the first Gerard I knew, strong but horribly broken. I lifted my other hand to his cheek, caressing it. He stared into my eyes, hazel swimming with non-existent tears. His lips were parted slightly, and I took the opportunity to place a soft, sad kiss on his lips. He returned it with the same kind of desperate emotion. Longing, almost.

Mikey took action and picked up a random book, breaking open the window. We stood in single file in front of it, joining hands.

"On three," Gerard said hoarsely. "One…two…"

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, which would probably be my last. The first day…that day I had come home and felt a pair of eyes on me. That day that led to this.

_Can a human befriend a vampire?_

_Yes. Yes they can._

And I didn't regret it one bit.

"Three."

I squeezed Gerard's hand and jumped.


	15. Memories

If you don't understand this chapter, what's in italics is what Frank is thinking back on, like memories. (Like his life is flashing before his eyes, in a way.)

* * *

><p>"<em>I had no…other place to go. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere."<em>

I was flying.

"_Why come here, then?"_

"_My coven, as you'd call it, kicked me out for…specific reasons. Not to be shared with you."_

Falling so fast and yet so slowly at the same time. Air whooshed past me, faster than anything I had ever felt. The only thing I could feel besides the air was Gerard's hand, still linked in mine.

"_What was with that?"_

"_Nothing. Just some stupid idea. Go back to sleep. It meant nothing."_

"_Stupid idea?"  
>"Fine. You want the answer?"<em>

"_Sure."  
>"Well, I may have thought that you…liked me, so I kissed you to see if I was right. I was wrong, of course, because no one ever loves vampires except for Kristen fucking Stewart. I'm just a monster, and I can think of a shitload of reasons of why you'd want me gone. Now go to sleep."<em>

I could feel myself screaming, yelling, shouting out as loud as I could, but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was the wind. Not even the tower falling and the people dying could penetrate the sound of the rushing air.

"_I think I love you, Frankie."_

Gerard's hand tightened around my own. Never relaxing, never letting go.

_"Then does this mean nothing, too?" I said softly, striding over to him, throwing my arms around my neck and kissing him full on the lips._

"_To you it does," he whispered painfully._

"_You don't know that."_

"_I do."_

"_You're wrong,"_

And, after all the screaming, in the space of about two seconds, a sense of peace washed over me. Gerard and I were going to die together, hand in hand. A new sense of forever. One I hadn't thought of.

"_Frank, if I can't…I just want you to know I love you."_

"_I know. I love you, too."_

I wondered how painful it would be when we died. Surely even a vampire couldn't survive a fall like this. And for Mikey…he wasn't as durable as us. Was he? I couldn't tell.

"_I love you."_

"_Gerard, I love you!"_

"_My dead heart belongs to you."_

It always will.

The ground drew closer, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the impact. I didn't want to face it when we finally met the end. Closing my eyes meant a barrier between thoughts and reality.

"_Gerard?" I said, poking his side. "Can you explain who this Mikey is?"_

I wished I had gotten to know Mikey better. He seemed like a great guy. Gerard must have really missed him. He finally finds him, only to lose him again. Depressing.

"_Is this the end?" I said softly._

_Gerard shook his head. "No, I don't believe it is. But, I think our only option is to jump as well. The elevator couldn't possibly be working."_

"_Will that kill us?" Mikey whispered._

"_I don't know," Gerard said despairingly. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"_

"_If…" I gulped, "if we die…."_

"_At least we'll die together," Gerard finished._

_I reached over and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze._

"_Together," I repeated firmly._

One split second of absolute terror ripped through me, breaking through the sense of peace.

I hit the ground, and everything went black.


	16. Go ahead, shoot me

...Author's note...*cowers*

I CANNOT BEGIN TO DESCRIBE THE HORROR I FEEL FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. *grovels at feet*

My sad, sad excuse:

My laptop crashed, with everything on it. WITH. NO. BACKUP. I finally got it back, and was trying to remember the plot line of everything on this fic. I know you're probably like OH FUCK YOU I WANTED AN UPDATE! Again, I'm so, so, so, SO sorry. I'll try to write ASAP.

Thanks,

Coconutlove47


End file.
